My Second Family
by ss1408
Summary: Lag mendapat tawaran untuk bekerja di Akatsuki.Akankah Lag menerimanya?Dan bagaimana dengan Sylvette?


Disclaimer:Semua karakter di dalam cerita ini adalah milik komikus Hiroyuki Asada^^

NB:Sebenarnya aku sudah membuat FF ini dari tahun lalu tapi baru mempublish nya sekarang._.Jadi,jika ada sesuatu dari FF ku yang mirip dengan FF lain aku mohon maaf dengan sangat!*bow*Aku sangat ingin membuat versi akhir yang bahagia untuk Letter Bee^^

* * *

Author POV's

"Grek!" Bunyi suara pintu yang terbuka dari rumah Sylvette. "..Sylvette!Aku pulang!" Suara Lag yang baru pulang dari pengirimannya bersama Dingonya,Niche dan Steak.

"Ah?Lag!Selamat datang" Kata Sylvette yang menghampiri Lag dari dapur dengan kursi rodannya."Oh sudah membuatkan kau dan Niche Sup untuk malam ini" Lanjut Sylvette. "ah,I..Iya" Jawab Lag yang ragu-ragu karena Sup Niche hanya sudah tau jelas bagaimana rasa dari Sup itu. "nah kalau begitu ayo kita makan nya nanti akan segera dingin" kata Sylvette yang mulai pergi ke dapur diikuti dengan Lag dan Niche.

Sesampainya di ruang makan mereka disambut oleh satu mangkuk besar berisi dan Niche pun segera duduk."Nah,kalau begitu silahkan makan!.." Kata Sylvette sambil tersenyum.

Lag POV's

Seperti biasa aku langsung memakan sup itu dengan wajah seadanya(?)begitu sup itu masuk ke mulutku,ekkkk..Rasanya sama seperti biasanya("T.T)..Padahal aku sudah dua tahun tinggal di sini tapi rasanya tetap sama hanya Gauche yang bisa memakan Sup Sylvette ini.

Author POV's

Tiba-tiba Lag teringat sesuatu tentang kejadian tadi pagi..

*Flashback*

"Pengiriman selesai!" Kata Lag dan Niche yang baru datang ke Bee Hive."Hari yang melelahkan ya,Lag." Kata Zazie yag telah sampai terlebih mengangguk dan berkata "Bagaimana dengan Connor?"."Aku tidak tau" Jawab Zazie "Kau tau kan dia lebih mementingkan makan.." Lanjut Zazie sambil menghela nafas."Ah,benar juga..^^;;" Jawab Lag."Lag Seeing,kau dipanggil ke ruangan oleh ketua" Kata Aria yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya dari atas tangga."Ah,baik!" kata Lag mengangguk "Aku duluan ya,Zazie" Lanjutnya sambil mulai berjalan agak terburu-buru diikuti oleh Niche."Ya!" Jawab Zazie.

Saat berjalan menuju ruang ketua,Niche bertanya. "Lag,kenapa kau dipanggil?"."Aku juga tidak tau,Niche" Jawab di depan ruangan ketua Lag langsung mengetuk pintu."Silahkan masuk" kata seorang bernama Llyold dan Niche langsung menuju masuk dan duduk di kursi."Ada apa ketua memanggilku tiba-tiba?" Tanya Lag."Begini,sebentar lagi kami akan mengadakan pemilihan untuk para lebah kurir yang akan di promosika di kau salah satu nya yag terpilih?" Jelas Llyold."A..Aku?!Kenapa bisa..?" Tanya Lag yang sangat terkejut."Aku dan para ketua Bee Hive lainnya sudah berunding dan menyetujui kau bisa dipromosikan di Akatsuki karena kau sudah bekerja dengan sangat baik dan giat" Jawab Llyold."Begitu.." Kata Lag. _Bagaimana dengan Sylvette.. _Pikir Lag dalam hati."Ya,tapi ini tergantung dirimu sendiri mau menerimanya atau tidak" Kata Llyold."Ma..Maaf ketua tapi aku belum bisa mejawabnya.." Kata Lag yang agak gugup."aku pasti memikirkan tentang Sylvette kan,Lag?" Tanya Llyold."iya.." Jawab Lag."Kalau begitu kau masih punya banyak waktu untuk mempertimbangkanya"Kata Llyold."Terimakasih banyak,ketua!" Kata Lag sambil membungkuk.

*End Flashback*

_Bagaimana caranya aku mengatakan kepada Sylvette soal ini..Aku memang pernah mempunyai keinginan bekerja di Akatsuki .._ Pikir Lag."Lag?,Kenapa melamun?" Tanya Sylvette yang membuyarkan lamunan Lag."Ah,Sylvette..Maaf aku melamun" Kata Lag."ada apa Lag?" Tanya Sylvette."Um,begini..Tadi ketua bilang kepadaku aku akan dipromosikan untuk bekerja di Akatsuki.." Jawab Lag."Akatsuki.." Terlihat wajah Sylvette yang agak kaget saat Lagberkata seperti itu_._

"_..Kakak akan bekerja di Akatsuki untuk mengobati kakimu!.."_

Sylvette diam sejenak karena tiba-tiba dia teringat kembali kata-kata yang diucapkan kakaknya."Syl..Sylvette.." Tanya Lag."Ah,Maaf saja aku tiba-tiba teringat kakak..Jadi bagaimana?Kamu terima?" Kata tau Sylvette pasti akan teringat Gauche."Aku..Belum tau" Kata Lag."Kenapa Lag?Ini kesempatanmu bertemu ibumu.." Kata Sylvette."Ta..Tapi bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Lag."Jika ini memang yang kau inginkan,tidak usah akan baik-baik saja ..Aku tau kau tidak akan mengulang hal yang sama seperti kakak dulu..Aku yakin kau pasti akan kembali" Jawab Sylvette tersenyum meyakinkan Lag. _Sylvette.._ Kata Lag dalam mulai tersenyum."Terimakasih, aku akan bilang kepada ketua kalau aku menolak tawaran ini.." Kata Lag dengan yakin."La..Lag?!.." Tanya Sylvette kaget."Dari pertama aku bertemu dengan Sylvette,aku sudah menganggap Sylvette adalah keluargaku ini kesempatanku bertemu ibu..Aku lebih memilih tinggal tidak ingin kau sendirian menungguku di Yuusari" Jawab Lag.

Terlihat dari mata Sylvette perlahan mengeluarkan air mata."Hiks..Lag..Hiks..Te..Terimakasih banyak.." Kata Sylvette berurai air mata karena terharu."Syl..Sylvette jangan menangis.." Kata Lag."..Terimakasih!.." Kata Sylvette masih tersenyum dan menahan tangis.

"Aku pergi dulu,Sylvette!" Kata Lag keluar dari rumah bersama Niche dan Steak."Hati-hati!"Kata Sylvette melambaikan tangan kepada Lag dan Niche.

"Tap,tap,tap!" Suara langkah kaki Lebah Kurir muda dan Dingonya menuju Bee Hive. _Ini keputusan terbaik..Walaupun aku ingin bertemu ibu dan bekerja di sana,Sylvette sangat membutuhkanku._Pikir Lag di tengah perjalanan.

Lag POV's

Karena kejadian tadi malam,tiba-tiba aku teringat Gauche..Tidak..Sekarang dia adalah hanya ingin tau bagaimana kabarnya di sana..Kami berdua sangat merindukanmu disini.

Kukira..Saat itu Heart Bullet ku benar-benar bekerja mohon..Jika diberi kesempatan lagi..jika Gauche benar bisa kembali lagi..Aku mohon suatu saat Heart Bullet ku akan bekerja..Sedikit saja dari sampai sekarang aku masih percaya itu.

"…"

*Beberapa bulan kemudian*

Author POV's

"Nah,tinggal beberapa surat lagi" Kata mengangguk."huh?..Lag!Disana ada Roda!" kata Niche tiba-tiba terkejut dan langsung menunjuk Dingo milik Gauche yang sepertinya berjalan terburu-buru diantara kerumunan orang yang sedang beraktivitas."Ro..Roda?!" Kata Lag kaget."Ayo kita susul,Niche" Kata Lag dan Niche yang mulai berlari mengejar Roda melewati banyaknya orang."Roda!" Teriak Lag kepada Roda yang agak jauh dari tempatnya."huh?Lag Seeing?.." Kata Roda mendekati tempat Lag dan Niche."Roda,kenapa kau bisa sampai ke sini?.." Tanya Lag."Sebenarnya..Akhir-akhir ini..Terjadi sesuatu pada Noir.." Jawab Roda."No..Noir?!.." Tanya Lag dengan kaget.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

**Bagaimana dengan Chapter 1 nya?Aku harap kalian senang membacanya^^Karena masih newbie disini masih banyak yang harus aku Review nya!**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu!**


End file.
